


Delectable

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Rhodey looks fully prepared to drop kick Tony and he doesn’t care because he’s got adilemmadamnit. It’s his best friend duty to care. “Is that like, normal?” Tony asks because Rhodey is like one of five alphas he’s met that don’t suck and come on, he knows he’s good looking so what’s Steve’s deal? Steve’s damn horn dog best friend asked him out before he did. And its not like he has no opportunities they live together.“Sometimes… people aren’t interested in you,” Rhodey says and Tony throws a peanut at him.“Everyone is interested in me,you’reinterested in me. Have I lost my touch?”





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I _might_ add more chapters, we will see. But I've had this running around my rat brain so I thought I'd get it out! Also, AO3 is still doing that thing where it's attaching italics to other words. I combed, but there's bound to be a few so don't be alarmed if you notice them lingering.
> 
> Also, went with more traditional notions of ABO literally because I didn't want to write lube in. I will admit that I am a lazy fuck, alright. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Tony comes home in a flurry of motion, not entirely surprising, and Steve tries his best not to pay too much attention to the way he moves. Sometimes he wonders if Tony had dance lessons as a kid because he moves in such a unique way and he really shouldn’t stare, especially when he ends up near salivating, but Tony is _gorgeous_. The fact that he’s an omega helps, not that Steve’s entirely picky, but he does have a preference for them. “What?” Tony asks, grinning when he notices Steve looking.

Shit. “You look surprisingly clean given that you usually spend your mornings in the lab,” he says because he’s an idiot.

“Yeah, ditched my morning classes. Rhodey’s in town,” he says and right, Steve’s heard a lot about Rhodey but at this point he thinks the guy might be a myth. He’s never around though apparently he’s in the military so that should explain that. Steve sometimes wonders if Rhodey is an extended lie Tony made up to get people to back off him. Its not really often that Tony uses Rhodey as a fake boyfriend but from what Steve has gathered they aren’t actually together. Assuming Rhodey exists.

“Oh, guess that makes sense. Any plans for the rest of the day?” he asks, slightly tongue tied as Tony reaches up to the shelf over his bed, exposing a small bit of his stomach and honestly he needs to get his shit together. That’s not even attractive.

Well, okay, it _is_but also.

“Not sure, depends on what Pepper’s doing,” he says. “You?”

Steve thinks he might need a new roommate because this is so not going to work out if he keeps acting like a dolt. “Pretty sure Bucky has plans so I guess he’ll appear when he wants to harass me,” he says and Tony laughs.

“Guess so. Tell him to avoid drooling when he comes by,” Tony adds and he smiles a little but Steve can see the strain there.

He rolls his eyes, “yeah, not being turned down enough gave him a big head,” he mumbles.

Tony frowns, “didn’t seem to do much to you,” he says and Steve laughs.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Because he’s confused if Tony’s implying what he thinks he’s implying.

“Not being turned down enough didn’t seem to leave you big headed,” Tony says like this is a real opinion he has.

Steve can’t help but start laughing harder because that’s probably one of the funniest things he’s ever heard. Tony, on the other hand, looks confused. “Tony, all I’ve _been _is turned down. The hell gave you the impression I wasn’t?” Sure shit isn’t his smooth talking and easy relationships, he’s got none of either of those things.

Tony, however, looks confused. “You have a new girlfriend like every week,” he says and Steve’s eyebrows shoot up.

“_What_? Oh my god, if you’re talking about Nat, Wanda, and Peggy I’m dating any of them and the rest are all Nat, she likes disguises it’s a long story. I don’t think I’ve dated anyone in like… too long to remember.” Last person was Peggy and that… he’s not entirely sure what happened there but they’re still friends so.

“But like… you don’t suck,” Tony says, confusion clearly continuing.

“Maybe not, but I’m not exactly a shining example of an alpha. I’m _way _too short and skinny for that.”

Tony wrinkles his nose, “oh please don’t tell me you’re one of those, I had high hopes,” he says.

Steve wrinkles his nose too, “_ew_no. Unlike basically every dumbass alpha who whines and cries about unfair standards I have enough critical thinking skills to know ninety percent of that shit traces back to omegas being treated like ass. Wouldn’t be a problem to be small and thin if those traits weren’t associated with omegas and, you guessed it, the problem isn’t my stature its that we think omegas are weak and feeble-minded. Fix the omega thing and _maybe _being so small wouldn’t be an issue.”

Not like he hasn’t thought long and hard about that one, he’s got no choice and with his health problems he’s not about to get any bigger. Though he’s not as bad as he was when he was a kid. Back then he was such a waif it’s a surprise he didn’t get carried off in a strong gust of wind.

Thankfully Tony relaxes though, “oh thank _god_I was worried I let my guard down too soon,” he mumbles, hand pressed to his heart.

Yeah, they’ve lived together for almost eight months and Tony has yet to let his guard down fully and its not an alpha thing either, Tony just has a lot of trust issues. “Happy to have proven that I have basic critical thinking skills,” he says. “And I’ll tell Bucky to keep his salivation outside. Not sure if it’ll work, Bucky’s a dumb bitch but you can always throw him out the window.”

Tony looks over at the window and starts laughing. “Remember when we met and I opened the window only to find that it doesn’t open all the way and made that like… really blasé comment that they must not want us to commit suicide in the building? Your _face_,” Tony says, snickering.

Yeah, alright, how was he to know his roommate was ass deep in depression humor. Usually he only hears it out of Bucky so it’d thrown him off and also Tony had to stretch to reach that window and he’d been distracted by it. Threw him off. He’s about to tell Tony that when a knock on the door sounds and Steve sighs. Probably Bucky. Tony gives the door a weary glance and disappears into the bathroom.

Steve drags his ass off his bed and goes to the door, finding Bucky behind it looking pleased with himself. “Can you like, not drool on Tony its weird,” Steve tells him in place of a greeting.

“You asked him out yet?” he asks and Steve might toss Bucky through that window himself.

“No, I haven’t and you’re going to leave him alone Bucky Jesus,” Steve mumbles, letting him in. He knows immediately that Bucky isn’t going to listen and that’s his problem because Tony’s not likely to say yes.

“Well if you’re going to waste your opportunity I might as well get something out of it,” Bucky says, clearly confident that he’s not about to be turned down. Steve shakes his head at him as Tony sticks his head out the bathroom door, obviously scooping the room out. Steve gives him an apologetic look. “Hey, Tony,” Bucky says easily and Tony, clearly not stupid, knows what’s coming and gives him a look.

“Oof, turned down before you even ask. Well, you attempted to shoot your shot,” Steve tells Bucky, patting his arm in sympathy.

Bucky looks confused, “what are you talking about?” he asks.

“That’s the face he always makes when he’s about to turn someone down,” Steve says. “Sorry man.”

Tony looks kind of impressed as he slinks out of the bathroom. “I didn’t know you knew that.”

He shrugs, “seen it enough times to know. You’d think people would take the hint and leave you alone,” he says, giving Bucky a pointed look. Tony laughs, relaxing some presumably because Steve isn’t putting up with Bucky’s attitude.

Bucky still looks confused but to be fair it’s the first time he’s been turned down since he was fifteen and it was by Steve, not the guy he was about to ask out. “Well, Steve’s available,” he offers and Steve feels his entire face wrinkle.

“The fuck kind of attempt at wingman is _that_? Don’t listen to him,” Steve tells Tony.

*

Rhodey looks fully prepared to drop kick Tony and he doesn’t care because he’s got a _dilemma _damnit. It’s his best friend duty to care. “Is that like, normal?” Tony asks because Rhodey is like one of five alphas he’s met that don’t suck and come on, he _knows _he’s good looking so what’s Steve’s deal? Steve’s damn horn dog best friend asked him out before he did. And its not like he has no opportunities they _live _together.

“Sometimes… people aren’t interested in you,” Rhodey says and Tony throws a peanut at him.

“Everyone is interested in me, _you’re _interested in me. Have I lost my touch?” Bucky tells him no, Steve’s immunity tells him yes.

“Don’t you hate being hit on all the time?” Rhodey asks.

“Not when I want it and he’s not responding so _hello_, what do I do?”

Rhodey looks confused and he shouldn’t because Tony is making perfect sense here, he’s just being dumb. “Tones, one second you don’t want to be hit on, now you’re whining that you aren’t being hit on? What do you want, man?”

“Consent dumbass. And honestly I think I’ve made my interest clear.” He has good communication skills or so he’s been told.

“Yeah, if you think you’ve been clear you’ve probably actively told him you’re not interested. You suck with words,” Rhodey tells him and oh fuck off, he does not.

“First of all that’s not true, second of all that is not advice Rhodey.” He’s fine with words and he’s better at showing interest, its not like he’s subtle.

Rhodey rolls his eyes at him though, “I don’t have advice, man. Just ask him out its not that hard.”

Tony wrinkles his nose because he doesn’t much do rejection well and Rhodey knows this. Part of why he’s such a perfectionist. He rubs his temples, ignoring the slight headache he feels coming on and yeah, he’s been feeling off for the last couple days but it _would_be his luck to catch a cold. It’s the right season for it anyway. “Guess I could,” he mumbles.

“You’re the one who thinks you’re irresistible or whatever so if you’re that confident then you should have no problems with this,” Rhodey says like that’s a totally transferrable thing.

Its not that _he _thinks he’s irresistible per se, its that the sheer amount of people trying to get in his pants tells him that most of the time people find him attractive. Including Rhodey and he’s mostly immune to every other charm Tony has. “I’m just saying, most people think I’m attractive so I don’t get what Steve’s deal is,” he says, shrugging.

“You need real problems,” Rhodey mumbles and that’s fucking rude.

*

Steve’s attempting to get his stupid sill life assignment done when Tony rolls in looking a little worse for wear. “You okay?” he asks, looking up at Tony over his sketch pad.

Tony, who has a visible fever, lets out an annoyed sigh. “No, I feel like ass,” he mumbles. He walks over to his bed and falls on it, face planting into the pillow and that’s about when Steve gets a good whiff of him and he sighs.

“Tony, you’re going into heat,” he says bluntly, hoping that didn’t come across creepy. Its not like he went out of his way to sniff the guy like some alphas do, apparently, because _don’t sniff people_doesn’t seem to be common fucking sense. And he knows this because Bucky has done it and honestly, Steve doesn’t get that. If some weirdo sniffed him he’d be freaked out about it but its fine if its omegas? God damn savages.

Tony, however, sits up straight and swears and this happens every month but it’s not usually this far gone by the time he realizes and takes a suppressant. Not that Steve minds, not really, given that Tony can’t exactly help it. Not that he’d mind anyway, Tony always smells nice but usually there’s a chemical undertone to it, results of artificial scents, but his natural scent is nice too. Not that Steve would ever tell him that because unlike _some_people, Bucky namely, he knows to keep weird opinions to himself. Who the hell just _says_that to people?

Steve procrastinates his drawing by watching Tony root around in his bed side table presumably for suppressants. He doesn’t seem to find them there so he swears, grabbing his backpack and shoving his entire head into it. Steve can’t help but laugh at the image because Tony looks ridiculous but he must not appreciate it because he pulls his head back out and gives him a _look_. “Sorry, its just that you looked absurd,” Steve tells him, shrugging a little. Tony flips him off and goes back to rooting around in his bag for a few moments.

Something must occur to him though because he quickly drags his head back out and gives Steve a panicked look. “Wait, this isn’t like-”

Steve knows what he’s going to say so he shakes his head. “I’m fine Tony, its whatever.” Not like it’s the first time he’s ever smelled someone in heat before and even if it wasn’t his momma raised him to have manners. And unlike Bucky, whose mother absolutely raised him to have manners, he actually listened. Tony considers his words for a moment and goes back to ignoring him and rooting around in his bag for a few moments.

“_Fuck_,” he mumbles, tossing it aside and flopping back onto his bed. “Why the hell does this shit always happen to me?” He turns back to his drawing because he doesn’t know what_else_to do here and its due tomorrow so he should like… deal with that. Tony, he figures, will find some kind of solution to his problems because he’s weirdly good at that. “You don’t like… happen to have suppressants lying around do you?” he asks and Steve snorts.

“Not especially relevant to my life, so no. I have a bunch of cold and sinus shit though, might help with the fever at least.” It can’t be comfortable, being that hot. Okay, actually he knows its not comfortable given that he _has_had fevers that ran the same temperatures that omegas deal with though apparently omegas do better with the temperature rise. He’s not entirely sure how true that is.

Tony considers this for a long moment before he sighs. “Well, can’t hurt,” he mumbles. Steve tosses him a bottle off his night stand and Tony catches it, reading the label for a moment before shrugging and taking a pill. Steve mostly ignores him and focuses on his drawing and honestly a banana shouldn’t be so fucking hard to draw. It’s a banana, its _simple_or at least it looked simple.

While he focuses on that Tony tosses and turns on his bed, trying to get confortable or something and his smell is getting stronger not that Steve says anything about it. Poor bastard looks right pissed and Steve can’t say he blames him. He’d be pissed off too, if he didn’t have the _one_med he needed. Which happens less to him than it used to, but it’s still a semi frequent occurrence. Granted its not as… well, _pressing _as Tony’s situation usually and he’s not sure if he should just leave or something but he’s not exactly keen on showing up at Bucky’s.

He’s in that ridiculous party phase collage kids seem to go through and Steve has no idea how that has any appeal or maybe he just hates everyone Bucky gets drunk with, he’s not sure. Either way he’d rather show up at Nat’s but then he’s got to deal with Gamora and there’s nothing _wrong _with her exactly, he’s just pretty sure she hates him. By the time he’s done pondering his potential sleeping arrangements, probably procrastinating drawing that fucking banana, Tony has stopped tossing and turning. He looks over, figuring he’d find Tony asleep but he’s not.

“You okay?” he asks because Tony’s looking at him with a weirdly concentrated look on his face, like he’s trying to figure out some kind of philosophy question. He’d say a math problem except Tony is more than exceptional at math and he got bored and annoyed of Steve’s philosophy course text in like five minutes. Said philosophy was a useless discipline and he’s not entirely wrong there, in his defense.

For a moment Tony doesn’t respond but then he squints a little. “Are… you even affected my me?” he asks and Steve frowns.

“Yeah, obviously, but I’m not a savage. I know how to control myself,” he says. So Tony smells delightful, that’s not exactly his business.

“Seriously?” Tony asks and Steve doesn’t know if he should be offended by the disbelief in Tony’s voice or not.

“Well, probably helps that my nose is half shot so I’m probably not smelling the half of it anyway.” Usually that’s more annoying than not. He misses his sense of smell, went with some illness as a child and he can’t remember which because he was sick so often. Now he can only kind of smell food cooking and he misses that the most. But some smells are stronger than others and yes, he can smell Tony fine. Even if it’s probably not as strong as his actual scent.

“Is there a body part of yours that actually works properly?” Tony asks. “You know, lungs?”

“Asthma,” Steve says.

“Eyes?”

“Colorblind.”

“Skin?”

“Low iron, bruises easily. And god help me if I don’t wear sunscreen. If you think cherry tomatoes are red you haven’t seen shit.” He made that mistake exactly _once _as an adult and he will never, _ever _do that again.

“Heart?”

“Heart murmur.”

“Intestines?”

“You think I cut gluten out of my diet for fun? _Fuck_no, I love gluten but if I get even a _whiff _of it then I’m attached to the toilet by the ass for a week.” If there’s a smell that’s the opposite of Tony’s heat it’s probably that and the smell of liquid gluten shits, Steve swears, has given him genuine PTSD. Which is the upside of a half busted sniffer, not having to worry about stray reminders of shits past.

Tony frowns, apparently struggling to come up with body parts. “Ears?” he asks, probably thinking he’s got Steve there but he shakes his head.

“Forty percent hearing loss in my left ear. Scarlet fever as a kid, I think. I honestly can’t remember.”

“Who the fuck let you leave whatever lab you were cooked up in?” Tony asks, looking hilariously baffled. Helps that the rosy tone that his cheeks have taken on really only contribute to his current look of confusion. And also his general beauty.

“They didn’t. I escaped Area 51, the government is looking for me,” he says, deadpan and Tony starts laughing.

“That’s hilarious, wanna have sex?” Tony asks and Steve blinks rapidly because _that’s _a change of pace.

“I… what?” He’s got nothing better and yeah okay maybe, _maybe_if someone told him about this this morning he’d one hundred percent say he’d say yes but now that this is happening he’s pretty sure Tony has a melted brain. Not that that’s what _happens_to omegas in heat exactly but Tony has literally never shown an interest before and Steve’s not about to take advantage.

“Do. You. _Want_. To. Have. _Sex_?” Tony asks, enunciating his words and okay, at least Steve’s half busted ear isn’t lying to him.

But he still has no idea how he ended up here. “I… wha- where is this coming from?”

Tony lets out a long, annoyed groan. “Oh my _god _Steve are your eyes more busted than colorblind?” he asks.

“I’ve got glaucoma in one eye and what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asks, catching up too late to the implication that Tony’s interest should have been visible to him before this. Assuming he’s drawn his conclusions right.

Tony looks _so_done and it’d be funny if not for Steve’s confusion. But when Tony gets out of bed and walks over to his, grabbing his notebook and tossing it aside in favor of replacing it in Steve’s lap with himself so he can’t say he’s complaining. Tony leans forward and Steve has no fucking clue what to do here because this is unexpected and it shouldn’t be, he guesses, on account of Tony knowing nothing of subtly and he runs on being far too bold and blunt for his own good. So this seems like a normal thing he’d do but Steve still didn’t expect it.

“I assume your other eye works fine so can you see my interest _now_?” he asks. He nods because that’s all he’s got at the moment. “Good. Because you’re fucking obtuse and I don’t like that about you. Everything else is great though,” Tony murmurs, leaning in and Steve can smell a whole hell of a lot more with Tony this close and yeah, he’d been right about not smelling the half of it. “So,” Tony murmurs, voice low, “anything wrong with your dick?” he asks.

“Not that I know of,” Steve says.

Tony grins, “great.”

*

If he’s going to be stuck like this for days, and there’s no _way_he can get a prescription now when it takes _months_to convince someone to fucking write the damn prescription, he might as well make the most of it. And Steve smells good, he always smells good, but he smells especially delicious now and now that he’s not confused about the whole situation here he’s pretty enthusiastic about the kissing thing. Tony figured his earlier admission to having been turned down plenty might mean he’s inexperienced but that doesn’t seem to correlate.

Steve runs a hand up his thigh and Tony shivers, sensitive to the touch even through his clothes. Steve pulls away a little and Tony lets out a small noise of distress that makes Steve laugh a little. “Shh,” he murmurs, pressing his forehead to Tony’s. “I just want to make sure you’re fine with this, not that you’ve got like… I don’t know, heat brain or something,” he says and Tony snorts.

“That isn’t a thing. I don’t even know what that means but its not a thing,” Tony tells him.

“You know, like beer goggles but with heats- I don’t know. For all I know you’re just like… horny enough to jump anyone and I don’t want to take advantage. And you could probably do better anyway, pretty sure Bucky would be fine with this,” he says and Tony wrinkles his nose.

“I am _so_not sleeping with your sleazy best friend. I don’t know if he’s got diseases and I’m not finding out by sticking his dick in me, thanks,” he says.

Steve laughs and kisses him again, “well, good to know you have your wits about you,” he murmurs against Tony’s lips and that’s good, he’ll admit. But his heats have never affected his brain enough to make his reasoning foggy. Does to plenty of other omegas, usually if they have other health problems, but for him it just makes him impatient with any kind of waiting around. Hence crawling into Steve’s lap the way he’s wanted to for months but hadn’t really had the guts to.

But Steve smells so good, and he’s _right _here, and clearly he’s willing, and there’s no time like now so he leans into Steve, arms making their way around Steve’s neck. Steve runs his hands up Tony’s sides and back down again lightly and Tony knows from experience that, if he had suppressants on him, this is about the point of no return anyway. He knows because Steve’s touch, however light it is, feels better than it would normally and he wants out of his clothes _now_.

Steve, sensing his thoughts or maybe just wanting to touch Tony, slips a hand up his shirt almost gingerly but Tony moans as he presses into Steve’s touch. He can feel the soft waves of pleasure already; the way Steve’s touch seems to sooth his skin and _fuck_that’s good. Steve’s hand moves its way down his back again, hand spread out across as much as Steve can reach before he pulls his hand out of Tony’s shirt and he whines. “_Steve_,” he murmurs against his lips but Steve laughs.

“Shh, I’ve got you. Take your shirt off,” he tells Tony softly and alright, he can do that. He strips his shirt off and tosses it aside with little care for where it lands and Tony gasps softly when Steve’s hands land on his bare hips, thumbs stroking his hip bones softly. “You look beautiful like this,” Steve tells him, looking over his body. Tony can see the lust there and he knows he’s probably way ahead of Steve as far as arousal goes, everything is so much more intense with heats, but the way Steve is looking at him makes him wonder how accurate that assessment is. Steve smiles a little, biting his lip before he full on grins and kisses Tony again, enthusiasm obvious.

Tony can’t help the small moan he lets out as Steve’s hand moves back up his body, slowly making its way up the expanse of his back and when he reaches the nape of Tony’s neck he wraps his hand around it. He doesn’t squeeze or try and wrangle Tony’s head in one direction or the other like some alphas have, he just lets his hand sit there as a soft sign of reassurance. The action makes Tony shiver, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck again as he moans into his mouth. The fingers on his neck flex a little and Tony lets out a small noise of pleasure as he tangles a hand in Steve’s hair, tilting his head to the side and all but shoving Steve’s face into his neck.

Steve gasps, burying his face into Tony’s neck and moaning. The hand he’s got on Tony’s hip tightens as he noses his way up Tony’s neck, scenting his softly and it’s not nearly enough. “_Steve_,” Tony says, voice sounding a little desperate even to his own ears. He hears the way Steve’s breath catches for a moment and the way it picks back up again when he leans back into Tony’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses down it before pulling away. Tony makes an irritated noise and Steve huffs out a laugh.

“Here,” he murmurs, carefully prodding Tony out of his lap and he’d be offended if Steve didn’t guide him onto his back, spread out across Steve’s bed as he looks down at him fondly. “I can’t fucking believe this is happening,” he murmurs and Tony grabs his hand, tugging at it a little.

“Could be happening faster,” he notes and Steve laughs, leaning in and kissing him.

“Do you ever have patience?” he murmurs and no he doesn’t but especially not _now_.

“No. Fuck me,” Tony tells him and he’s glad he gets a good look at Steve face when he says it too because he’s never quite seen him make that face before and he’s always liked being a special snowflake.

“I swear its like everything about you was tailor made for me,” he says, leaning back in and scenting Tony’s neck. He moans, curling his fingers into Steve’s hair and arching his back into him. “Yeah that’s it Tony, let me hear you,” Steve murmurs, sucking at a patch on Tony’s neck. “Tell me what you want,” he adds, teeth grazing over Tony’s jaw.

Tony’s breath is coming fast and he’s having a hard time concentrating through Steve’s touch because it’s _good_. “Want you out of these fucking clothes,” Tony mumbles, pulling at Steve’s shirt a little. “Want _me _out of these fucking clothes.” Steve hesitates for a moment, one hand moving to the hem of his shirt and pausing there for a moment. Tony has no time for that though so he reaches out and pulls the shirt off himself, tossing it aside. Its not like he hasn’t seen Steve shirtless before but damn he looks _so_good right now. Tony reaches out, running his hands down Steve’s chest, almost feeling compelled to do so. Steve’s got an odd look on his face as he watches Tony’s actions, watching carefully until Tony hits his belt line and he decides to make quick work of that too.

He unbuttons Steve’s pants, “get these off too,” he murmurs and Steve laughs softly. He leans back in and kisses Tony softly.

“You’re enthusiasm is fuckin hot,” he says, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulls away and thankfully strips off those pesky pants of his. He’s even polite enough to put up the pretense that he’s about to get Tony out of his pants too but he lets his hands linger on Tony’s belt line for a moment.

Tony huffs, “well come on,” he says, prodding Steve until he listens. He takes his sweet ass time and has the _audacity _to laugh when Tony makes an irritated noise and decides to help him out by pulling his damn pants off himself. “That was _so_not as difficult as you made it,” he tells Steve, who laughs _harder _because apparently it’s his sole goal to piss him off right now.

“Your enthusiasm has weird ways of presenting itself,” Steve tells him as he leans in and kisses him, fingers trailing up the inside of Tony’s thigh.

He moans into Steve’s mouth, letting his legs fall further apart “swear to _god _if you’re not inside me in the next five fucking seconds I will spontaneously combust,” he says. He’s serious about it too, he _wants _this god damnit and Steve needs to hurry the fuck up.

Steve nods, “mm, fuck okay,” he murmurs, “let me grab a condom.”

Tony catches him before he gets too far. “Knot me,” he tells Steve. “Please,” he adds when Steve doesn’t move for a moment.

He doesn’t expect Steve to lean in and kiss him again, almost harshly, as his hands move down to Tony’s ass. “Holy shit,” he whispers as he moans into Tony’s mouth. “So fucking wet.”

“All for you,” Tony tells him, tilting his hips up to meet Steve’s hand a little.

“You sure?” Steve asks and Tony huffs.

“Fucking _obviously_, Steve. Lets _go_.” Tony tilts his hips up again, a silent invitation for Steve to continue. Steve sits back a little, one hand settling on his thigh while he carefully teases at Tony’s hole with the other. Tony moans, head bending back to expose his throat a little. “_Yes_, Steve, like that. Come on baby, want more,” Tony tells him.

Steve draws in a shaky breath and slowly presses two fingers in. Tony’s fingers tangle in the sheets, grip tight as he breathes in sharply. “You okay?” Steve asks and Tony nods.

“_Yes_I’m okay, so okay. Move baby, wanna feel you,” Tony tells him. Steve nods, shifting his position so he’s got one arm above Tony’s head balancing himself as he looks down at Tony. Then he starts to move, slowly at first and Tony gasps softly, biting his lip to hold back his reaction some.

“Don’t do that,” Steve tells him, “I wanna hear you.” He curls his fingers slightly and Tony’s hips tilt up involuntarily as he moans.

“Steve,” he says, not entirely sure what he’s looking to accomplish.

He leans in and noses at Tony’s neck. Tony shifts so Steve has better access and _fuck_that’s good. “Yeah, Tony?” Steve asks in his ear, nipping at the underside of Tony’s jaw.

“Don’t need the prep, just fuck me,” Tony tells him. “_please_.”

Steve kisses him softly. “Gunna have to do better than that, baby,” Steve murmurs.

Tony moans, “please Steve, want you in me. _Please_,” he says. “It’ll be good for you too,” he murmurs, running his hands up Steve’s sides.

“Yeah?” Steve murmurs, smiling a little.

“_Yes_, Steve. Please, want you,” Tony says, a desperate edge to his voice.

“You want me?” Steve asks and Tony nods almost frantically.

“Come on baby, fuck me. Know you want to,” Tony says.

Steve nods and kisses him, “oh you have no idea,” he almost growls into Tony’s mouth. He moans, curling a leg up Steve’s side to try and draw him closer. Steve shivers, kisses dipping back down to Tony’s neck as Tony noses at Steve’s jaw.

“Fuck me,” he whispers in Steve’s ear, pressing a kiss to Steve’s jaw and nuzzling at it.

Steve moans into Tony’s neck and he pulls his hand away from Tony’s ass. “You are so fucking hot,” Steve tells him. “_God_I’ve wanted this for months,” he says as he presses into Tony. He arches his back, one hand tangling into Steve’s hair and the other finding its way to Steve’s ass and grabbing it, pressing Steve further into him. Steve moans, “_yes_, Tony,” he says, face pressed into Tony’s neck.

Tony pants as Steve starts to move, desperately trying to urge him to move faster. “Baby I need you to hurry up,” Tony tells him. “Want you so bad,” he murmurs.

“Fuck, Tony you’ve got me,” Steve tells him. “Had me since I walked in on you bent over your desk trying to find a plug.”

“We should do that next,” Tony says, “minus the plug.”

Steve laughs, sounding a little hysterical and nods. “Anything you want,” he murmurs.

“Want you to move faster,” he tells Steve, urging him along. Steve complies, picking up the pace as he moves to kiss Tony, moaning as he does. “Yeah baby, that’s it,” Tony tells him. “Feels good,” he murmurs.

“_Fuck_, you’ve got no idea,” Steve tells him. “Never felt anything like it,” he murmurs.

Tony tilts his hips into Steve’s thrusts, making him moan softly. “Wait till you knot me,” he says, “feels so fucking good.”

“You ever done that before?” Steve asks and Tony nods.

“Couple times. So much better that way,” he says, arching into Steve as he runs a hand down Tony’s side, settling it on his hip.

“Yeah?” Steve murmurs.

Tony nods, “love the feeling of a knot in my ass,” Tony says, “can’t wait to feel you fill me up.” His fingers tighten in Steve’s hair a little and he curls his legs around him, urging him on.

Steve moans, “fuck, keep talking like that and it’ll be sooner rather than later,” he says.

“Baby I _want_that, pay attention,” Tony tells him, nuzzling at his jaw. “Wanna feel you stretch me out, hear you when you cum,” Tony murmurs.

The grip Steve has on Tony’s hip tightens, “_Tony_,” he says, panting slightly.

“Yeah, baby?” he asks, mimicking Steve’s words earlier.

“Tony, I-” his words cut out as he moans, nosing at Tony’s neck as he tilts his head to the side for Steve. “I’m-” he starts but words fail him again.

Tony gasps, arms tightening around Steve. “Fuck baby I can feel your knot. Come on, want it so bad Steve _please_,” Tony says, tilting his hips up to meet Steve’s.

“Tony, fuck, I-” Steve says, sentence falling short as he abandons it in favor of fucking into Tony. He’s so close now, Tony can feel it and _fuck _he misses this, its been too long and Steve’s so good, _so _good.

“Come on baby, let me have it,” Tony tells him, whispering in his ear, “let me fell you in me.”

Steve moans loudly, “oh my god, I think I’m gunna, _oh_,” he says, hand on Tony’s hip squeezing almost hard enough to bruise as Tony presses his legs into Steve because he doesn’t want him to go anywhere.

“Oh, fuck, _Steve_,” Tony says, arching into him.

*

They’re curled up on the bed and Tony needs a shower before he feels too hot again but he also doesn’t want to move. Steve prods him gently and Tony swats him away. “You need to shower,” Steve murmurs. “Come on, I’ll wash you,” he adds.

It’s tempting with half the work taken out of it but there’s still the standing problem so he refuses to move. Steve sighs, “come on, Tony. Before you either fall asleep or jump me again.”

He rolls his eyes, “not like you didn’t want it,” he points out. He’s not a savage either, he at least knows how to read a damn room and for a bit there he thought Steve was fucking immune to his damn _heat_too. Not that he planned that, the in between parts of the sex bit make them not worth his while if he can help it. And he can do the sex thing any time so frankly the entire thing is just a pain in his ass, figuratively of course.

“Fucking right I did, have pretty much since I met you but that’s not the issue at hand here. In the shower,” Steve tells him, prodding at him again.

Tony groans and throws a hand over his eyes. “I can wait till tomorrow,” he mumbles.

“Tomorrow you’re probably going to wake me up at stupid o’clock in the morning to fuck,” Steve points out.

Well, at least he already knows Tony’s M.O. Not that he wants to do that either, he’s not a morning person. He’s not really an afternoon person either, he’s a whenever he feels awake enough to interact with people kind of person. “So? Deal with it,” Tony mumbles.

Steve sighs. “Baby, Bucky will be here with food in like twenty minutes, lets go,” he says, prodding at Tony some more.

Tony lets out a long groan. “_Why _would you choose Bucky?” he mumbles. Steve has other friends, Tony knows this because he’s seen them so why _that _one?

“He works in a restaurant, they have good food and he gets it for free,” he says and Tony can _so_see that’s not the whole reason so he gives him a _look_. Steve sighs, cheeks turning a little red. “Okay, and maybe I want to make him a little jealous,” he adds, embarrassed.

He pulls Steve in for a kiss, “jealous, hmm?” he asks and Steve nods.

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re kind of drop dead gorgeous,” he points out.

Yeah, Tony knows. “Didn’t take you for the territorial type.” Mostly because he seems to you know, have some common sense. But he can deal with a little territorial if Steve keeps the rest of his traits. Might even be a little flattering.

Steve rolls his eyes, “I’m _so _not territorial I just…” he wrinkles his nose as words seem to fail him.

“You’re just a little territorial,” Tony finishes and Steve sighs, slumping.

“Fine, sure,” he mumbles.

Tony snickers, “I can deal with that, at least as long as you aren’t a jackass,” he murmurs as he leans in and kisses Steve.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve murmurs. “Now shower.” He rolls his eyes but lets Steve drag him off to the shower and lets him do most of the work washing him too, just because he can and also because he’s tired. When Bucky inevitably shows up to ruin his shower Steve leaves him there to suffer under the spray while he goes and deals with it. He can _feel _the water, despite being pretty hot, get cooler and he sighs, turning off the damn tap so he can drag his ass back to his bed preferably.

He barely bothers with clothes, he’ll be out of them either because he kicks him off in his sleep or Steve takes them off anyway so he figures he might as well dress light before he makes his way to Steve. “Pretty sure you overestimated me waiting it out till morning,” he murmurs as he comes up behind him, nuzzling his neck as he wraps his arms around Steve’s waist. “Bye, Bucky,” he says, barely even sparing him a glance as he shuts the door in his shocked face.

“Wait,” Bucky yells, “_what_?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
